Sinnoh's Champion
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Story requested by KJC71790


Ash is back in Sinnoh looking to visit he's friend Dawn. But when he got to her home Dawn's mother told Ash she was not at home right now so Ash headed off. Walking around Sinnoh brought back some memories for Ash and Pikachu. True out the day Ash and Pikachu went from town to town which took them all day to visit most the cities in Sinnoh since they didn't have to stop at the gym's this time. When Ash reached Pastoria City it was getting late so he headed to the pokemon centre for the night.

But before he got there he ran into Cynthia the champion. Hello Ash what bring you back to Sinnoh. Well I was here to Dawn but she wasn't home so I just going for town to town all day instead. That's nice do you have somewhere to stay tonight. Well I was just going to the pokemon centre. Well you can stay with me if you want I wont mind. Ok thank you Cynthia. Ash followed Cynthia to her home. Wow Cynthia this place is huge. Well when you the champion you get a few benefits. Follow me and I show you to a room.

Here this room is right across for mine so if you need anything just let me know. Ok thank you again Cynthia. Mid way through the night Ash awoke so he got out off bed to go for a walk. As he left his room he saw a light coming from Cynthia's room through a slightly open door. Ash looked in to Cynthia's room and saw her masturbating seeing this gave Ash a boner. Cynthia saw Ash at the door looking at her she then said to Ash to come in. Ash entered the room and walked over to the bed and Cynthia started removing his pyjamas.

Ash's hands moved to Cynthia's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Cynthia's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Cynthia complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Cynthia moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Cynthia. Cynthia was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Cynthia" Cynthia whimpered. "Let go Cynthia, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Cynthia let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Cynthia said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Cynthia's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Cynthia gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Cynthia whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Cynthia's barrier. Cynthia screamed in pain. Ash was fully in Cynthia, but he waited for Cynthia's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Cynthia opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Cynthia whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Cynthia was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Cynthia's face and muttering I love you to her. Cynthia had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Cynthia said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Cynthia nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Cynthia and Cynthia relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Cynthia, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Cynthia frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Cynthia. Cynthia felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


End file.
